A Nightgowner, A Wimp and An Unwanted Rival
by sronicayuuri47
Summary: Magical Moments’s sequel. Wolfram accidentally found Yuuri hanging out with a friend the worst is it’s a GIRL! He is so furious. Could Yuuri survived? Yuuram


Author: **_sronicayuuri47_****__**

Synopsis: _Magical Moments's sequel. Wolfram accidentally found Yuuri hanging out with a friend; the worst is it's a GIRL! He is so furious. Could Yuuri survived? Yuuram_

Pairings: _Yuuram_

A/N: _I don't own any KKM stuff. The only thing I got is ideas about how to write more… Yeah! __☼_

Title:**A 'Nightgowner', A 'Wimp' and An 'Unwanted Rival'**

After saying goodnight to his mother, Yuri went to bed with Wolfram by his side while Wolfram griped his arm tenderly.

"Yuuri…Your arm feels so warm and comforting. I LOVE YOU!"

"I know... and I LOVE YOU TOO, my dear. You've said those words like a gazillion of time to me during our visit."

"It isn't wrong for a man to say 'I LOVE U' to his fiancé ...?" Wolfram sits on the bed, ready for a nice and cozy sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. Have a nice sleep tonight Wolfram!"

"Night…"

Yuuri stared his fiancé's sleepy brilliant green eyes before Wolfram shut his eye's close and he slept silently yet roughly. Yuuri laid his head on his fluffy pillow and try to get some sleep but his mind won't rest and kept thinking. He leaned to his side and admired his fiancé's beautiful hair and face. The only thing that looked ridiculous on him is his pink nightgown which he wore every night at both Shin Makoku and Earth.

He guessed a little fresh night air will help so; he went off the room leaving Wolfram sleeps alone and walked silently to the family corner. Jennifer had already asleep on the sofa while watching her favorite show. Yuuri switch off the TV and climbed up through the window nearby.

"Ahhh… It feels so cozy up here!" Yuuri talk to himself.

It's been so long since the last time he relax himself there. He suddenly spots a human shadow on the pavement nearby. It was his schoolmate, Mitsue. She is the cutest girl around but Yuuri, already got Wolfram sealed in his heart and he had never forgotten that. Wolfram is too perfect to be let go.

"Hey, Mitsue! Where are you going to?"

"Yuuri! I haven't seen you since the last time you played baseball at school!

Where have you been?"

"Let see, why don't you climb up and we could have a little chat, huh?"

"Yokatta! Wait a little while..."

Mitsue climb up and both of them starts discuss about school, baseball and lots of other topics. Yuuri had never talked to Mitsue since the time he is got flushed down the toilet. Despite the truth that, it is just a few days after that tragic accident happened on Earth.

"Yuuri. Remember the time you punched your coach, if you don't know I wanna tell you. I was there. You look weird. I don't remember the old Yuuri before that incident. 'Yuuri' usually don't wanna get involve in anything."

"Yeah, but it's worth it. It feels good after that. You should try sometimes... Ha-ha"

"And about Murata, the braniac. Is it true that you save him from the bullies?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but I helped him. Kinda weird, huh? Although, I at last got flushed down the toilet" They then exploded in laughter.

After a while it suddenly, turn into a horrific silence when a 'so-not-the-old-blond-haired-boy' in a pink nightgown climbed the roof too. He looked furious when he spotted Mitsue. Yuuri relised his worst nightmare had came to life.

"YUURI! Explain to me, why are you up here when you suppose to be on your bed, SLEEPING! And who is this idiotic looking girl, huh? Your girlfriend on Earth?!! You, HENNACKOKO!"

"Wolfram…waits….I'll explain to you if you could decrease your temper...Wol…"

"You! You know what girl! He's my fiancé and you mustn't talk to my boy!"

"Wolf dear, could you be patient a bit. She's my schoolmate. Just like Murata... Wolf!!" but Wolfram had already jumped down the roof and went inside.

Yuuri felt Mitsue was just staring at him all the time. He then whispered to her,

"Elm... I'm…I'm…"

"It's ok. I understand. The only thing that I don't understand is do you really engaged with a guy..." she smirked "Hey! That's make you a gay... Don't tell me you guys had…"

"Arrgh! Forget about it… He is my cousin from... from… somewhere in Japan. Yeah… Sorry about the incident just now. I didn't expect him to wake up… Err; Don't you think you should be on your way home now…"

"Owh yeah, I think you're right. I need to go home now." Mitsue sounds and looked confused.

The girl went down the roof and waved to Yuuri. Yuuri waved back yet he afraid Wolfram could saw him waved at a cute girl, he pulled back his hand. He went inside to face the 'so-very-mad-at-his-fiancé' Wolfram. Quite nervous, he sneaks himself through the door.

"Err… Wolfram… Are you still awake?" As what Yuuri expected, the blond just ignored him. Yuuri relies that he had made his fiancé's felt a bit disregarded by the Maou. "Hey, sorry. I just went outside to relax myself a bit and…"

"The GIRL, you wimp! Who is that!?"

"Stop calling me a 'wimp'. Just like I've told you on the roof, she is my schoolmate, Mitsue…"

"I don't care about her name! You guys look amicable together."

"That's because we know each other since we're 5."

"Urusai!"

"Wolf dear, there is only one person in my heart and no one could take this person away from me."

"Yeah, whatever! Do you expect me to believe you, ero kappa!" Wolfram

erupted.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to see the person I've told you. I've invited the person to come over to my house tomorrow" Yuuri suddenly change the tone of his voice.

"So it wasn't me? You're lying to me all this time. I shouldn't believe you, cheater!" Wolfram's eyes twitched in anger.

"I didn't lie to you."

"I don't care! Just don't talk to me cos I don't wanna talk to a cheater, like you!!"

"Anything you want Wolf." Yuuri laid his head on the king-sized mattress.

He looked at the Prince from the corner of his eye.

Yuuri had a great idea. He will reveal the person on the next morning. They both went to sleep facing each other's opposite side.

A/N: _So? How is it? Good or Bad? Hope not the worst here. If it's bad I'm gonna improve myself more. Well, you guyz know what I mean. Review, please…! Complains if you want to. Any mistakes a bout the facts or grammar, I'm gonna accept it with a smile on my face. The ending quite bitter, I guess. Don't you think so? And does Wolfram suppose to be more furious? Anyway…review is mostly needed! _**sronicayuuri47 ☼**


End file.
